The Old, The New, The Unexpected
by Sarabi-Winter
Summary: Giggles entered a contest hosted by Pop sensation Iolanthe Violet , a French doe. She wins, and is excited that Violet will be coming to Happy Tree Town. Everybody is happy about her coming... well, ALMOST everybody. Violet's debut, R&R Please


A/N: This is my character Violet's debut into the HTF fandom ^^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Violet. All other copyrights go to Mondo Media. I earn nothing from this except enjoyment.**

* * *

"Cuddles! Cuddles!"

Cuddles looked up as he heard his name being called. He found himself looking at his girlfriend, Giggles. He smiled as he saw her hopping from one foot to the other, excitement written all over her face. She was holding something in her hands with a picture of a female purple deer with the words "Forever Divine" written on the front.

"What is it, Giggles? Why are you holding a picture of Mime dresses up as a girl?"

Giggles began laughing. "That's not Mime! Oh, she looks like him, but she isn't him! That's Violet, the pop singer! You know, the teenage star?" At Cuddles' blank look, she sighed. "Come!"

Giggles took his hand in hers and took him towards the General Store in town, careful not to let herself be hit by a bus or van or another type of vehicle. They enetered the store, where nearly everyone was shopping for that weeks groceries because after that day, they probably wouldn't have time to buy anything new.

"Can I have everybody's attention!" It wasn't really a question at all, and everyone knew it. They all looked towards Giggles and Cuddles. "Cuddles doesn't know who Violet is! Will someone tell him?"

All of the guys looked confused, but Petunia and Lammy immediately began squealing. Flaky, although she wasn't a guy, looked just as confused as the guys did.

"Oh my gosh! Violet is only the most awesome female pop singer!" Petunia stated excitedly. "Especially her song _Forever Divine!_ It's amazing!"

"Totally!" Lammy agreed immediately.

Giggles joined them and exclaimed, "Guess what? She's coming to Happy Tree Town!"

The three girls squealed excitedly.

Then Petunia suddenly stopped. "Wait, how do you know? I haven't gotten an update from her website..."

Giggles grinned and held up her cell phone. "Remember that contest I entered? Well, I won! So now she's coming here to visit me and my friends for a full week _and _perform right before leaving!"

"Oh my gosh, that is so awesome!"

Cuddles stood, watching his girlfriend and her friends. After a few moments, he stated loudly, "I still don't know who this Violet is."

* * *

Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy were all waiting excitedly at the train station just outside of Happy Tree Town. When the rain pulled into the station, people came piling out, at least half of them with cameras.

"Please, please! I do not wish to be filmed this week! Leave now before I call the police on you," they heard a soft voice with a French accent call out as she pushed her way through the crowd.

Giggles squealed excitedly. Violet, for that was the young doe's name, looked over and smiled. She walked over to the three teens.

"I take it one of you is Giggles, oui?"

"I am! And, ohh, I have so many friends who need to meet you! Nearly none of them even heard of you!"

Violet smiled. "It is quite easy to understand. After all, I am a romance pop singer. Guys do not usually like that kind of stuff. I know my younger brother did not."

"Talbot?" Petunia asked excitedly, eager to show off her knowledge. Violet seemed quite surprised.

"Oui, mademoiselle. How did you know?"

"Oh, you can just call me Petunia," she said with a smile. Violet smiled back. "I did research. I mean, you're my favorite pop singer! I especially loved _Forever Divine_!" Before Petunia could continue with her fangirliness, she was interrupted.

"Isn't your real name Iolanthe?" Lammy asked innocently. Violet chuckled slightly.

"Oui, but it means Violet in Français," she replied. Lammy smiled happily.

Giggled suddenly jumped and pulled out her cell phone and looked at the text she'd received. "Cuddles says we should get back in a hurry, something's going on!"

Violet followed the three girls out to a car. When the four of them were settled comfortably, Giggles started the car and left back for town.

* * *

"Cuddles is in the hospital? Is he alright?"

"Calm down, Giggles, he's fine," Sniffles stated, watching Violet oddly. She looked so familiar... and didnt seem at all like a teen popstar.

"Well, that's good... that means he won't miss our date tonight, right?"

"I wouldn't go to say he's _that _fine... but he'll definitely be out by morning. Now go home and get some rest."

Giggles walked out of the hospital, staring sadly at the ground, followed by the other three girls.

"Tell me, what happened to this Cuddles boy?" she questioned. Giggles sighed.

"Splendid happened. He was trying to save others from some meteorite and so he made it explode, but its pieces flew around and hit others. Three people died. Cuddles and Toothy both survived, though, as did Mime"

"Who all died?" Violet asked worriedly.

"Pop, Russel, and Flaky."

"Oh, how horrible..." Giggles nodded in agreement.

"But Mime didn't get as hurt as Cuddles and Toothy did. He's already been released, see?" As Giggles said this, she pointed at a small crowd of people. All any of them could see were chainsaws being juggled.

"That is not very safe..."

"Nothing here is."

Giggles went towards the crowd surrounding Mime. "Mime!"

After a few seconds, the juggling stopped and Mime was able to push his way through. He smiled happily at the three girls... then he noticed Violet, who's warm eyes had turned to surprise.

Violet stared at him with slightly-cold but mostly confused eyes He stared right back at her with the same expression. The girls were just confused. Finally, Violet spoke, and what she said surprised all three of them.

"Talbot?"

* * *

A/N: **C'mon**, if you couldn't see _**that**_ one coming, you're crazy. XD

Now, to straighten something out; Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy are teenage girls, and what do most teenage girls do? They follow trends. Iolanthe(Violet) is a/the trend right now, so they're following that trend. So yea. She's not **_as _**good as they're making her out to be, she's just... normal-good. You know how people are nowadays with popstar sensations. Even their managers say things that probably aren't true to make their clients-and themselves-more famous...


End file.
